


Lily’s Charming Payback

by LiberalwithLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not really because they are of age for wizards (17), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalwithLove/pseuds/LiberalwithLove
Summary: Lily pays James back for a prank as Lily would: very creatively.“Good morning, my radiant love. If I do say so myself you look absolutely 'ribbiting' this morning,” James whispered cheekily.“Thank you,” she replied sweetly and innocently. But then she continued with a wink and ran her inner thigh across his straining erection suggestively “what’s got you so cocky this morning?”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 40





	Lily’s Charming Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story everyone. Hope you like it!

Lily has always been more talented at controlling her magic without a wand than most. Just like how she made that flower dance years ago, she let a similar stream of magic enter James’s balls as she cupped them lovingly and brought his cock to life. He let out a contented moan as he began to rouse from his slumber. 

She had spent all week trying to figure out how she was going to get back at him for comparing her eyes to fresh pickled toads and then charming two pickled toads to follow her down every corridor ribbiting loudly “make way for the radiant Ms. Lily Evans”. James was not known for sloppy charm work, so those frogs were her constant companions for almost two days. Finally revenge had come to her like a stroke of genius. Plus it was clear to her that he wouldn’t mind to much, because in the most recent months of dating he had become fond of telling her that his cock was hers to play with whenever she wanted.

She was glad she had placed the muffliato charm that Severus had shown her a few years ago around the curtains of James’s bed as she did this (although she definitely would not be telling James that knowledge from she’d learned from Severus had allowed any part of this to happen) as he had continued to moan as she placed more kisses and exploratory licks around the base of his now throbbing cock. Before he could fully awaken, she quietly pulled out her wand and performed a more complicated spell that the more basic excitation magic she had been feeding his balls earlier. As a finishing touch, she included their safe word, “bezoar”, as a way to break all the charms she has placed on him. With a trail of kisses she made her way up to him and tucked herself sweetly into the crook of his arm.

“Good morning, my radiant love. If I do say so myself you look absolutely 'ribbiting' this morning,” James whispered cheekily.

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly and innocently. But then she continued with a wink and ran her inner thigh across his straining erection suggestively “what’s got you so cocky this morning?”

“About that.. are you going to treat me or am I going to be left to my own, as you know, very capable hands?” 

She laughed “well you may not find your hands as ‘capable’ as you expect there, mate.” And as his eyebrows raised she continued “I placed a charm that will keep you both insatiably horny and unable to find the release you desire until I help you.” As she quietly slipped out of bed she added “ and I don’t plan on helping you until after I feel you’ve sufficiently learned not to charm you potions ingredients into being my paparazzi.”

________________________________________________________

James found the need for release too great to take her word for his lack of ability to amend the situation himself, and it took him an hour of desperate wanking to realize that all the stimulation was just like feeding a fire perfect kindling. His horniness was threatening to burn himself to the ground when he finally gave up and awkwardly made his way down stairs into the common room. Thankfully, he remembered at least he didn’t have quidditch today.

As James stiffly entered the common room, he saw Sirius and Lily laughing jovially on the couches. Slyly, Lily glanced at him with a slight head nod and then watch slightly amused as he made his way over. “We got you breakfast since you took so long to get down here,” Lily said, and handed him a plate. Her scent was intoxicating to James at the moment, and through he normally ate ravenously, he was so distracted by her sitting very close to him on the couch that he ate rather peckishly. 

“Where are the other two?” he asked as he finished, trying to stay semi-engaged in conversation as to not raise Sirius’s suspicions. 

Lowering his voice, Sirius explained “Remus is catching up from his last ‘adventure’ and Peter has to redo his transfiguration and defense against the dark arts papers. They’re both in the library for the day.” 

“Don’t worry,” Lily mused, “ I’m quite positive we can have plenty of fun here without them.” She vanished his plate and plopped herself on his lap. “Sorry, I don’t enjoy sitting squeezed between you too and this looked like a great seat.” With that she shook her ass into his lap as if making herself comfortable and both Lily and Sirius smirked, even for their vastly different understandings of the situation. James stifled a moan and thought he was close to passing out he was so horny. The friction her perfect ass had caused against his dick, even through his jeans and long sweater, was excruciatingly tantalizing.

As the day went by he kept shooting pleading looks to Lily and she kept discretely sending waves of magic into the spot she knew drove him wild. One right behind his ear, on top of his clavicle, and she even managed to get both nipples at once. 

As the day went on, Sirius became more and more confused by James’s reserved and unfocused behavior. By night, when James went to the bathroom to try once again to find any bit of release, Sirius asked Lily if he was feeling alright. She smirked and whisper to him conspiratorially, “I might’ve done something to him this morning. I think it’s important to try and master as many aspects of magic as possible. That’s what I’m in school for, right?” He just raised his eyebrows a bit and added a curious smile, but said nothing. As James walked back towards them Lily tossed a decorative shinny coaster above his head and said catch. With James’s seeker abilities he reached up and caught the coaster while still trying to keep his sweatshirt below his prominent erection, but it was enough for Sirius to figure out what had James in such a bind and he let out a huge bellowing laugh. “You’ve really got yourself into a pickle, haven’t you mate?” 

James was absolutely mortified. He turned to Lily and, clinging to her like a life raft, begged her to put an end to this. “I will never. Ever. Underestimate your ability to retaliate again,” he panted. “Please, Lily, please”. 

She chuckled. “Follow me.” She lead him through the castle as quickly as she could while he stumble forward, barely able to even focus on walking. He was transfixed on the way her ass swung and couldn’t really think of anything else. He was so blinded by horniness, that they were almost there before he realized they were on the way to the astronomy tower. 

Lily conjured a blanket and whispered “wingardium leviosa” and the “stans altitudo” to charm the blanket into floating about 3 feet off the cold astronomy deck. After locking the door onto the tower deck, and charming the blanket to radiate enough heat to keep them warm, Lily climbed onto the blanket and beckoned for James to join. He immediately tackled her, kissing her with such charisma, lust, and love that only he could manage, and worked her dress up off her body. Although she had not been charmed into arousal all day, watching James struggle all day and look at her with such need had definitely increased her need to fuck him. 

He was on top of her pushing her into the hovering blanket, and rutting against her leg. With a tantalizingly light touch, he began stroking her pussy. Although not the fastest way to make her cum, he knew that keeping this motion up drove her wild and made her hornier than most other things. “You’ve made me wait all day, maybe I should make you wait a little bit too,” he whispered cheekily, although his desire was clearly only barely vailed. 

“Sweetheart,” Lily laughed, “do you really think those charms will let you cum before me?” 

He groaned into their snogging. He needed to cum, but she had been torturing him all day; he thought she deserved a fraction, at least, of what he went through. His fingers still moved with almost no friction over her pussy, and he changed up him pattern to light circles over her clit. 

Now it was her time to groan and pant under his skillful hands. James stilled as she tried to rock her hips up to gain more pressure for her throbbing clit. He smirked at how quickly he was able to gain power over the situation, but at the same time he could wait no longer to be fucking her. 

He grabbed his wand and performed the disease preventative and contraceptive charms on them, and then hesitated only a second before adding an increase in sensitivity charm to her. (After all, the quicker she came, the quicker he could find the release he had been building to for 13 hours.) He positioned himself on top of her and slid in, and although this was definitely a lusty fuck, he could not help the way his heart swelled with love as he stared in to her exquisite eyes. He kissed her lightly on the nose and growled softly “I’m so lucky your mine” in a much rougher tone than his sweet sentiment would’ve suggested.

She gasped with the overwhelming intensity as he began fucking her. As he pulled out each time he brought his hips down so the head of his cock rubbed forcefully against her g-spot every time. After only 30 seconds she was biting into his shoulder as the first wave of the most powerful orgasm disoriented her. Her convulsing cunt finally allowed him the an incredible release. As always with a powerful climax, their individual magic seemed to glow in the air around them, vibrating and resonating the incredible release they both felt. Since they had been so in sync their magic seemed to amplify each other.

As they came down from their orgasms, James pulled Lily tightly to his side, cradling her face with his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

“What a day.” he chuckled.

“You know you could’ve used ‘bezoar’ to end it at any point, right?” she asked, uncharacteristically shyly.

“I know, but I trust you and I trusted that you would make it worth whatever torture I went through during the day.” He nuzzled his face into her hair and kissed her forehead. Continuing with a tone that walked the line between smug and awestruck, he said “I’m so glad you proved me right”.


End file.
